


BE Story Club- Lucy and Levy's Particle

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Breast Expansion, Snakebit1995 Adaptations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: In an adaptation of the Breast Expansion Story Club Comic, Collider. Lucy and Levy are scientists and when a PArticle COllider they're working on malfunctions they're led on a growing trip around the multiverse.Contains: Breast Expansion Adaptation





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**More BE Story Club**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden were two brilliant young physicists working on a project to open and begin operation of a Large Particle Accelerator, both were beautiful, petite and well liked in their field.

 Unfortunately, nothing is ever that easy and as soon as the thing turned on it started acting up and shooting off way too much energy.

“Excuse me Ma’am.” A young reporter who was there to cover the opening stopped Lucy “What is going on?”

“We’re currently investigating the issue, please remain calm.” Lucy told her before a arc of energy shot through the collider and suddenly the blonde’s bust doubled in size, blowing her blouse open and straining her bra a bit “Oh my god!”

“What the hell is happening?” Levy asked as her flat chest suddenly ballooned to DD’s.

“There was nothing even close to this in our calculations.” Lucy gasped.

“This device really can change the world.” Zeref, a handsome yet crept scientist that worked with the girls told them as their busts kept on growing.

“HOLY CRAP!” Levy yelped as her tits surged out and knocked over a computer monitor.

“You did this didn’t you!” Lucy snapped at Zeref “Are you mad?”

“I’m merely giving you what you wanted, the growth phase is almost done.” He told her.

“I didn’t ask for this!”

“You’ve secretly always wanted to be bustier, I know Dr. McGarden has.” He said.

“HAA!” Lucy ran at him, her big tit slapping around loudly before she charged into him and knocked him out.

“Well…now what?” she panted a bit “Wait he said this was phase one…Levy-Oh.”

“Hmm…” Lucy saw her shorter friend sitting there rubbing her breasts.

“We need to get to the main lab and shut off the reactor before it’s too late.” Lucy sighed with frustration.

Lucy tried to type on a keyboard but it was too hard to get her arms down with her tits in the way, not to mention the big fleshy orbs were so sensitive she shivered every time they moves.

“Curse these stupid things.” The blonde growled.

“I wouldn’t say that.” Levy appeared behind her and rubbed Lucy’s sore shoulders and breasts.

“Levy stop we need to…investigate this.” Lucy moaned.

“Yes investigate.” Levy hummed squeezing her breasts “I’ve never felt so sensitive before, I wonder if it’s effected my entire body.”

“Levy!”

“I’m a through researcher.” Levy smiled.

“Fine but…what about him?” Lucy pointed at the unconscious perpetrator.

“I can think of a few things.” Levy moaned a bit.

“Stop, we need to keep moving!” Lucy scolded.

“Can’t you go on without me.” The bluenette whined.

“GRR!” Lucy dragged her back to the main reactor where they saw more extra busty women and people having sex, energy still arching off the reactor.

“Seems like they started the after party without us.” Levy giggled “The Master Control in the back will have a shut off switch.”

The two tried to push forward, energy and sparks zapping around them.

“Almost…there.” Lucy hissed.

“UGH!” the two passed by some lab techs who were loudly fucking, the female sporting some bean bag like breasts.

“I wonder what it be like.” Levy sighed “To penetrate someone?”

“We’re in the middle of something important!” Lucy snapped “You can get a strap on later! AHH!”

There was another surge of bright energy that knocked the girls back.

“OHH~” Levy moaned rubbing her body, her fingers finding her way down to her pussy “I feel so…energized!”

Levy opened her eyes, the orbs glowing bright blue with light, her clit was growing too, getting longer and thicker.

“Keep coming baby.” She moaned “I need more…no I need…A Release!”

“Ugh.” Lucy tried to sit up “damn breasts…Levy are you alright we need to fine that panel before there’s another explosion.”

Lucy used the tattered remains of her lab coat to quickly fashion a restraining top for her watermelon sized breasts “Useless things.”

“They’re not so useless.” Levy said standing there with breasts twice as big as Lucy’s her body enveloped in a soft blue glow “Even if they are on the small side, besides you have more pressing matters to deal with.”

“Levy!” Lucy gasped as her friend pushed her over, forcing her engorged clit into Lucy’s snatch “HAA!”

“You can’t even imagine how good this feels!” Levy moaned, her breasts smothering Lucy’s back.

“OHHH!” Lucy moaned as she rose off the ground more, her breasts growing a bit.

“Yes that’s it, grow for me.” Levy moaned thrusting into Lucy like they were two dogs in heat.

Lucy was loving the pleasure, her breasts growing larger, her body being fucked it was all…amazing.

“More! Please don’t stop!” she begged.

“I would never dream of such a thing.” Levy said as her clit pushed in deeper “Now cum for me! I want to feel you quivering!”

“Yes…Yes!”

“OH…OH…”

“AHHHHH!” Both girls screamed as they orgasmed.

“Don’t mind me.” Zeref slipped into the energy field “The collider has already given off one charge, I need to make sure I absorb the other one.”

“NO!” Lucy yelled but was unable to move dare to her car sized tits “Levy you have to turn it off now!”

“Hmm.” Levy held a hand out, the energy from the reactor gathering near her hand.

“Stop it’s too unstable!” Lucy warned.

There was a brilliant flash of light, energy and sound and Lucy blacked out.

* * *

 

**Later**

“We’re…alive?!” Lucy gasped floating around in an rainbow colored energy space time nothingness with Levy and Zeref.

“We’re more than alive, feel the reality warping energy around us.” Zeref stood up on the light, there was no floor but the light seemed to harden into a makeshift walkway “With this I can reshape the world.”

Lucy gasped a bit as she saw the man get more muscular and handsome, his crotch noticeable filling out.

“You had one last use before I turn you into a mindless slave.” He said taking off his shirt.

“Just one?” Levy stood behind him, she was noticeable taller than him and quite busty and curvy too, her clit still engorged like an erect penis “How about one last moment of bliss before you abandon us for godhood?”

“I suppose.” Zeref said as Levy got on her knees “But this size difference won’t do.”

“I agree.” Levy smiled licking his cock “Grow for me.”

Levy smirked with pleasure as both Zeref’s body and cock got bigger, slowly she started riding him cowgirl, her breasts smothering his head as her hands clawed his back, energy sparking around them.

“Fuck me…fuck me…FUCK ME!” Levy screamed as the energy swirled around her “YESSS!”

Levy’s whole body started to glow like a sun before she burst out into particles, vanishing into thin air.

“GRR!” Lucy was suddenly returned to her old body and able to fight back against Zeref.

“She may have outsmarted me but I can still claim your particles.” He said.

“No…you…won’t!” Lucy punched him away.

A condensed energy sphere appeared and started sucking things in with its gravity.

“I won’t let you have it.” Lucy hissed as parts of her was dissolving a bit.

Suddenly though the energy began to flow backwards towards another mass, Lucy looked behind her and was shocked to see the giant planet sized form of Levy smiling down at her, the girl’s energy sucking her in and making Lucy black out again  as she made one last desperate attempt to get the power sphere.

* * *

 

**LATER**

“Huh?” Levy sat up in bed “What was…was that a dream?”

She looked at her desk and saw a picture of her and Lucy both looking normal and flat, not with giant breasts.

“Oh look who’s awake.” Mira, Levy’s roommate, came out of the shower in just a towel around her head and body “I thought you were gonna miss physics. Wouldn’t wanna do that.”

Mira was cute, skinny and thin like Levy but tall and with long white hair.

“Huh?” Levy blinked as Mira walked up to her while towel drying her hair.

 _Was Mira always this tall?_ She thought.

“What are you staring at?” Mira giggled poking Levy’s nose and dropping her towel to reveal a stunningly curvy body “You know I’m not Les. I can never tell I you do that because of lust or jealousy…maybe both?”

“Uhh…” Levy was very confused as Mira got dressed in workout pants and a white tee shirt.

The two headed outside and walked for a bit.

“Wait I thought you said this was psychics today but you’re dressed for the gym.” Levy commented.

“Sometimes those are one in the same for me.” Mira cupped her breasts as she entered the yoga room.

Levy looked around, there were a fair few number of ladies here, all in sports bras, tight tops and yoga pants.

“That’s right, feel the energy flow through you.” The instructor, a very buxom pink haired woman smiled.

“HMM!” Levy changed poses.

“Levy are you alright?” Cosmos asked, her large chest bouncing a bit.

“I Uhh…yeah.” Levy left the room for some air.

Levy’s head was still in that dream from last night and something just felt…off.

**_What have you done…_ **

“I need a cold shower.” She walked into the locker room and shook off the voice of her friend in her head.

“Hmm?” she looked around the corner and found two younger girls there.

One was short and a little chubby, she had long blue hair in pigtails and seemed sweet. The other one was taller and skinnier with pinkish hair in pigtails.

“I don’t know Shelia should we be in here?” the blue haired one asked as they entered the showers, the water rushing over them as Levy watched “I wouldn’t even know where to begin, why do it with me?”

“You’re beautiful Wendy, can’t you see that?” Shelia smiled kissing the girl.

As they kissed and rubbed each other’s wet bodies, they changed as they kissed, both growing larger, bustier and sexier with each and every second.

“What the…” Levy gasped stepping back and accidentally knocking into some supplies.

“Hmm, what was that?”

“Well looky here.” Shelia peeked around.

“Would you like to be out plaything?” the now gorgeous Wendy smirked down at the shrimpy, flat and short Levy.

“Oh but I’m afraid you have to be this tall to ride.” Shelia smiled down as well.

Levy suddenly felt a spark inside her, her body growing taller, her breasts surging outward into barrel sized flesh globes.

“Oh girls.” Levy smirked as she felt her power “I think you two might be just the right size to ride me.”

Levy pulled Wendy into a powerful kiss while Shelia pulled her panties off and got her head between Levy’s thick thighs.

“Hmm…Oh yes.” Levy moaned as Shelia ate her out while Wendy sucked on her big nipples “More…suck more!”

“Her juices are amazing!” Shelia licked her lips as clear sex juice trickled down her chin “I need more!”

“Let me have a turn.” Wendy pouted.

“Shut up and suck her tits you bitch.” Shelia pushed back.

“I…see…” Levy groaned as another dream like memory flashed in her mind “People like you always looking for someone to make them feel better, well you lost that opportunity, you lost everything! You idolize perfection but you can’t understand such a thing till you marvel at True perfection, till you worship your goddess!”

* * *

 

**Later**

Levy had used her new godly abilities to assume control of the world, making herself a goddess to be worshipped.

“Hmm.” She sat on a couch, her massive bust pooling in her lab as male servants fed her grapes and fanned her like some mythical scene.

“Miss Heartfilia has arrived.” A servant let the blonde in.

“Impressive isn’t it.” Levy smirked at Lucy looked at the handsome naked man who let her in “Each was handcrafted to my desire.

“What have you done.” Lucy gasped looking at the huge nine foot tall busty goddess Levy.

“Isn’t it obvious, I’m reshaping the world.” Levy shrugged “But how do you know that?”

“I…must still have some particle left in me.” Lucy said nervously “Clearly not as much as you…”

“Clearly, look at that tiny body.” Levy scoffed “I could help you with that if you want.”

“You can’t just play with reality.” Lucy said “This isn’t what our research was for.”

“You’re right this is what Zeref was looking for, I just got there first.” Levy snapped her fingers to summon her servants to lick her pussy “Hmm.”

“This is how you use that kind of power, to waste your life away fucking!” Lucy snapped.

“Humans aren’t useful or much else.” Levy hummed.

“Somewhere in that corrupted mind of yours you’ll see how dangerous and unstable that particle is.” Lucy stepped away to leave “It will want to be released, and if you don’t do it soon…ha.”

Lucy was stopped from leaving by two burly guard servants with big cocks and muscles.

“Is that anyway to speak to me?” Levy smirked walking behind Lucy “I wouldn’t want you to leave unsatisfied, I have the power to force you to stay you know. But I think I just need to ask the right way. HMM!”

Levy pulled Lucy into a tight kiss, their lips locked togethers like chain links. Lucy was against this…but she also knew this was the only way.

“AHH!” Lucy gasped sucking on one of Levy’s big tits as she laid on the couch and let the goddess eat her out.

“Well don’t just stand there, be useful.” Levy told her servants who came over to start fucking her.

“Oh god your tongue!” Lucy moaned as Levy licked her snatch “T-That’s the spot!”

Lucy hissed a bit as her breasts started to rise, her sweater slipping off as her growing jugs jiggled. They soon changed positions into a modified 69, Lucy sitting on Levy’s massive breasts and licking her clit while one of the man servants thrusted into her.

“Fuck me harder slave!” Levy demanded.

“I need…more of your pussy!” Lucy begged.

“Ask and ye shall receive.” Levy smirked, her body glowing with energy as she got a little larger and Lucy was full on fisting her “No…too much…I’m gonna…OHHH!”

There was a familiar flash of light and Lucy and Levy were returned to normal, the shimmering god particle floating in the light around them.

“Don’t you dare!” Levy tried to jump for it.

“You had a turn!” Lucy snapped back.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

“I thought you were above this!” Levy yelled reaching for the particle.

“Shut up!” Lucy yelled as they surfaced in a reality, the glowing yellow particle floating out the window.

“I’m gonna get it!” Levy ran.

“Oh no you don’t!” Lucy hissed.

The two got out onto the street, chasing down the particle.

Outside on the street people yelped and gasped as the particle flew passed them.

“What is that?” a red head asked her boyfriend.

“WAH!” a girl with short white hair gasped as papers fell out of her hands.

“I can handle it better than you!” Lucy pushed Levy down as she chased the particle.

“You wish!” Levy pulled on her leg.

“Let me get it and you’ll find out.” Lucy growled pushing her off.

“Like I’d lie down and let you be queen!” Levy hissed.

**“BZZT!”**

The particle seemed to spark, arcs of energy zapping out into the nearby women.

“Erza!” the man gasped.

“We should help them.” Lucy went over to the college girl “Are you alright?”

“ugh.” The girl hissed.

“What happened?” The red head groaned when Levy walked over to her.

“MMM OH!” the white-haired girl next to Lucy started to moan and gasp.

Her chest started pushing out, slowly growing bigger and overwhelming her top.

“HAAA!” the girl moaned as her now watermelon sized breasts broke her bra and ripped her top.

“Oh my god!” Lucy gasped “Levy her breasts are growing!”

“Same thing here!” the other girl said as Erza pulled her sweater up, moaning and rubbing her tits.

“So sensitive!” she moaned rubbing her chest and grabbing her boyfriend “I need to fuck now Jellal!”

She pulled his pants down right there in the middle of the street.

“There’s that cock.” She moaned licking it “HMM!”

“Ohh!” the man moaned as the red head started sucking him off.

That wasn’t enough for Erza who laid on the ground, her big tits propping her up as the man pushed into her.

“OHHH!” she moaned “YES~”

“It’s not much better here.” Lucy said as the white haired girl rubbed up against a street light, moaning as her big tits wrapped around it and she fingered herself “Is this part of the stupid reality you created?”

“No I just wanted to be a goddess with big tits surrounded by guys with big dicks.” Levy explained as Erza rode Jellal in the background.

“Ugh.” Lucy sighed and rubbed her temples.

“AHHH!”

The two heard a yell from nearby that snapped them back to paying attention.

“Look there it goes!” Levy saw the particle fly overhead.

“Go after it!” Lucy yelled.

 _“I have to get it…so I can fix this mess”_ She thought

As the particle floated down the streets more and more women came under its effects. An office woman named Minerva was walking down the street towards work, her pencil skirt hugging her hips as her blouse hugged her natural curves, that was until the particle flew by and her top tightened.

“My chest!” she gasped as her blouse began to strain.

***POP***

A button flew off her top as her chest surged outward.

“HELP!” she yelled as her tiny bra struggled to hold back the wave of growing flesh.

“I think we’re getting closer.” Lucy said as she and Levy passed by more and more women with large breasts and a craving for sex.

“Up there!” Levy pointed seeing the particle floating up a skyscraper.

“Hmm…” Lucy looked up.

“What?” Levy asked “AH!”

Lucy suddenly pushed her friend down into a woman’s chest and made a run for it.

“Oh yes Rough up my tits!” the woman she landed on moaned.

“Ugh you bitch!” Levy growled.

“Stay there and shut up while I fix this!” Lucy ran off.

“Why you-HA!” Levy gasped as the orange haired woman she landed on moaned.

“I’m Cumming!” she screamed hugging Levy.

Lucy ran into the office building, passing by more and more growing ladies as she hurried up the stairs.

“Lucy stop you can’t handle it.” Levy chased after her.

“Yes I can!” the blonde yelled back.

 _“Crap she’s gaining on me.”_ Lucy looked behind her.

Lucy opened a door and looked to the right, spotting a vaguely Asian woman with long blonde hair moaning as her sports bra struggle to hold back her ballooning bust.

“Sorry about this.” Lucy told her, grabbing her by a bra strap “RAH!”

She threw the woman into Levy like a block, pinning the blue haired girl between the door and the wall.

“OHHH!” Kagura moaned as Levy pushed on her tits.

“Damn it.” The scientist hissed trying to escape her boob prison “I can’t…move! Lucy stop it’s going to overwhelm you.”

“No it won’t!” the blonde defended getting to the roof just as the particle started to flitter away.

“I’ve got you now.” She growled running and jumping off the roof “AHHH!”

“Lucy!” Levy gasped.

Lucy clapped her hands together around the particle, as if catching a firefly, strange energy sparked and swirled around her, her body growing and growing, tits surging forth as her body fought to control herself.

“No…I must.” She growled as her eye glowed bright with energy “I must CONTROL IT!”

There was another unbelievable surge of energy, the universe briefly blacking out once more.

* * *

 

**Later**

“Huh?!” Levy blinked suddenly sitting in a large theter, dressed in a ruffled shirt and long skirt, the people around her clapping for something on stage “What’s going on? Where am I?”

“Now we present the Nobel Prize in Physics.” A man on the stage said “To Dr. Lucy Heartfilia!”

“Huh?” Levy was doubly confused.

“Thank you.” Lucy walked out onto the stage in a conservative pink dress, her body looking totally normal.

“Using the Large Collider to find out the secrets of the particle was a massive task.” Lucy started making a speech “I can’t thank enough everyone who helped me in my research especially my assistant Dr. Levy McGarden. Please come up, don’t be shy.

“Huh?” Levy slowly stood up and walked to the stage.

Once up there she hugged Lucy and started to whisper.

“Lucy what have you done?” she asked.

“I fixed everything.” Lucy smiled at her “Everything is normal except some minor edits, look no huge breasts or anything. Don’t you think this is better than your huge boob orgy?”

“I don’t know…” Levy frowned.

“Shush.” Lucy told her to be quiet “I’ll see you in the after party, and you’d better not dare try and make me cum to get the Particle.”

* * *

 

**With the Awards over Lucy retired to her room**

“See.” She smiled to herself in the mirror, stepping out in just a tank top and shorts “You did it Lucy, you saved the universe.”

“Though I do wonder what it feels like to be a Goddess?” she wondered looking at her breasts “Well…just for a second wouldn’t hurt. HMM!”

Lucy moaned while allowing her chest to grow, her top wasting no time giving up holding back her bosom. She felt a chill as her breasts pressed against the mirror she was in front of, her nipples growing hard.

“M-MORE!” she moaned as she rubbed her pussy “I’m so horny!”

Her eyes glowed bright blue “The Goddess must be satisfied.”

Lucy stood up on shaky legs and walked towards the door.

“Ugh tight fit.” She groaned pushing her huge breasts through the doorframe.

She got as far as the hall before she laid down to rub her pussy more, her mind losing control and her eyes glowing even brighter “I need someone now! OH!”

She looked over and saw a bellhop boy round the corner.

She quickly grabbed him “You shall be the first to satisfy your goddess…yes.”

“She pulled his pants down and saw his dick “No, this won’t do!”

She sat in an odd position, her tits on her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his back and put his dick between her cleavage “Now grow for me!”

Suddenly his cock surged forward, getting multiple feet long and quit thick, big enough to get to Lucy’s mouth from his standing position.

“HMM Oh yes!” she started sucking on him.

She barely had to suck on him at all before cum started flying onto her face.

“Yes, shower me with cum.” She moaned as he fell back “Ugh, humans are such weak creatures…I need more to fuck me!”

She snapped her fingers and smirked.

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

“Maybe Lucy did fix things?” Levy thought out loud walking down the halls “Things seem normal -huh?”

She looked and saw her ruffled top suddenly split open, her bra straining.

“Okay that’s not normal.” She sighed “I need to find Miss High and Mighty, she’s probably at the after party by now.”

Levy quickly started walking, but her breasts didn’t seem to care, slowly growing.

“OW!” she hissed as her bra dug into her before finally breaking off.

“OHHH!” she heard moans coming from a party hall.

“That sounded like…” she rounded a corner “LUCY?!”

Levy looked into the party room and saw a Giant busty Lucy on her back in the middle of an orgy, getting her big nipples licked, her pussy fucked and sucking massive dong all the while.

“Yes, I need more!” Lucy moaned as multiple men came on her face “Fuck me deeper, harder slave! Ladies, your Goddess wants you too!”

Lucy’s eyes glowed brighter as energy arched off her and hit a woman with long blue-black hair, one with short blue hair, and another with long brown hair.

“First I shall bless you with beauty!” Lucy said zapping Ultear, Juvia and Cana.

“OHHH!” Ultear moaned as her curves enhanced, her body still riding a man.

“Thank you, Goddess!” Juvia moaned as she was spread eagle fucked, her tits shaking around.

“It feels so good!” Cana moaned on all fours getting railed from behind.

The group kept fucking, Ultear worming her way between Lucy’s legs to eat her out while the Goddess picked up Cana and ate her out.

“Your pussy is delicious.” She moaned “Like fine wine!”

“She’s even kinkier than me.” Levy stood in the door way “I didn’t know she had it in her…still the particle is overwhelming her, its only a matter of time till she orgasms.”

Levy got stealthy and stalked closer.

 _“I’ll be the one to make her cum and take that power myself.”_ She smirked.

Lucy was moaning more and more as Ultear ate her out, energy arching off her.

“It’s my turn to please the Goddess.” Levy pushed the girl back and got her own head between Lucy’s giant thighs “But I want some action too…someone fuck me!”

Levy moaned leaning forward, her head nearly slipping into Lucy’s Pussy as a man came up and pushed a huge cock into her tight little hole. Levy used her fingers to tease and spread Lucy’s folds while licking.

“Come on release it for me.” She moaned.

She kicked the man fucking her back as she rubbed her own pussy, her tits still puffing up more.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum too!” she groaned “UGH!”

“OH…OH…OH!” Lucy screamed as Energy filled the room “I’M CUMMING!”

Once more the energy of the particle overwhelmed everyone, blanking out the universe for a moment.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**One More Chapter to go**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

The bizarre micro verse once again reappeared with Lucy and Levy in side, the whole orgy having been sucked in here by Lucy’s burst of energy.

“OH FUCK!” Lucy moaned as the universe of energy swirled around them, Levy sill licking her pussy.

As Levy worked to get the particle out of Lucy and into herself the energy around them ebbed and flowed more and more, sending out ripples that allowed Zeref, the man who started this mess to begin with, to escape the weird multiverse hole he was trapped in and make a play for the particle himself.

“HAA!” Levy gasped as he got behind her and started fucking her.

All of them were moaning, Lucy and Levy more so as the energy burst out of Lucy and collected into a concentrated particle, once more there was a burst and Lucy and Levy were back to normal, seemingly fine.

“What happened?” Lucy rubbed her forehead.

“Ugh my head.” Levy groaned.

“Levy?” “Lucy?” the two looked at each other.

The two suddenly heard laughing nearby and went to investigate only to see a very muscular, penis endowed Zeref.

“I have obtained all the particles.” He said.

“Weren’t you dead?” Lucy asked.

“I was merely in Limbo, then you two shattered reality and freed me from my prison.” He explained “Which means I can reshape reality myself, let’s see you two in my paradise!”

* * *

 

**Later**

Once more there was a burst of energy and the reality of the universe was rewritten.

“Huh?” Lucy sat up in bed “What’s going on…I feel like something bad happened.”

“Miss Heartfilia.” Levy walked in wearing a military jacket and skirt, she was holding some sort of formal clothes for Lucy “Please make haste, your husband is giving a speech to the people.”

“Uhh…” Lucy was confused “Okay.”

Lucy put on this strange suit with a cape and everything, Levy practically pushed her outside where Zeref was making some sort of God King speech, the crowd seeming to love it.

“I want you all to watch the glory of your leader and his Goddess.” Zeref told the crowd as he gestured for Lucy to walk forward “Now grow for me dear.”

“Huh?” Lucy felt a pressure in her chest.

As she stood there her chest started to grow, a feeling on intense pleasure rolling through her body as her top opened up and her tits pushed out more and more.

“Oh I’m so horny!” she moaned rubbing her nipples.

“Yes, grow for me.” Zeref used his powers to make her bigger while taking out his cock to help quell her sexual desire.

 _“Something isn’t right here, but I’m not sure what.”_ Lucy thought getting on her knees and wrapping her tits around his shaft _“It wasn’t always this way was it? Whatever right now I need cock!”_

“MMM!” Lucy moaned slowly sucking on his dick.

But just sucking wasn’t enough for her, she needed more she needed him in her. She laid on her side and took his cock into her pussy, moaning as he started to fuck her.

 _“Wait…I…remember!”_ Lucy gasped as her body shivered with pleasure, her memories returning as she orgasmed and her eyes flashed bright blue _“There must still be a little bit of the particle in me”_

As Lucy came the other women in the area were boosted by Zeref’s power, their breasts bursting out of their tops.

“HMM!” Levy moaned as her bra snapped off loudly “Thank you Lord Zeref.”

 _“Levy might have some particle left too…”_ Lucy thought getting off the dick _“I need her help to stop him.”_

With Zeref distracted by the crowd Lucy quickly took Levy to the back.

“Listen Levy I need your help to take down Zeref.” Lucy said.

“Our Lord?” the girl was confused.

“Yes, don’t you remember?” Lucy asked “Do you have a feeling there’s something you need to remember?”

“Mistress what’s gotten into you?” the girl asked.

 _“I’ll have to try and activate it and see if she has particle left.”_ Lucy hummed.

“HMM!” she quickly kissed Levy.

“Mistress!” Levy gasped as her chest was pressed against Lucy’s the blonde slowly dropped to her knees and began licking the girl “What’s gotten into you?!”

Levy moaned as Lucy ate her out, her mind though was suddenly flooded with pleasure, her eyes flashing white.

“OHH!” she moaned pushing Lucy over and starting to finger her back.

“Levy!” Lucy moaned with her friend as the girl started eating her out.

“Grow for me.” The blue haired girl said.

“Y-Yes!” Lucy moaned as her breasts got even larger and softer, her eyes turning blue with energy “OH FUCK YESS! W-Wait stop, you’re going to make me cum, we need to stop Zeref together.”

“HMM!” Levy leaned back and licked her lips “Damn right we do.”

“You’re back.” Lucy let out a thankful sigh before rubbing her pussy “Just let me finish myself off and then I’ll tell you the plan MMM!”

Lucy masturbated to a climax, jamming her gloved fingers deep in her pussy, once she was mostly sane from the pleasure she and Levy worked on a way to stop the madness.

“The particle releases with orgasm.” Lucy said as Levy leaned near one of her huge tits “I think Zeref’s is unstable so if we make him cum it’ll release, at least I hope so. But to fix this we all need to release our particles at once so no one has God powers.”

“Really?” Levy pouted.

“This is bigger than your sexual desires.” Lucy told her “Have you seen this world he made, a breast obsessed dictator.”

“Alright, alright.” Levy sighed.

“Good, then at his next speech we’ll act like his obedient bimbos.” Lucy explained “We’ll make him orgasm so hard that reality will be fixed.”

The two fixed their clothes before Lucy went out and hugged Zeref from behind at the podium.

“My Lord I can’t wait any longer.” She pouted.

“Oh, you’re eager today.” Zeref said as Lucy began to undo his belt and remove his pants.

“Might I have the honor of joining you my dearest Lord?” Levy asked.

“Who would I be to refuse.” He smirked as the two ladies got before him, Lucy stroking his cock as the crowd of women chanted for them to fuck.

The ladies positioned Zeref on his back, Lucy sat on his midsection, presenting her ass to him while Levy kept stroking his cock.

Soon the threesome began, Lucy moaned as Zeref’s tongue burrowed into her pussy while Levy wrapped her huge tits around his cock and began sucking, timing would be key and the girls new that no matter what they had to resist as best they could. Positions changed with Zeref fucking Lucy on her side while she ate out Levy, Levy getting fucked hard while Lucy sat on her face, all three moaning as multicolored energy sparked around them and created another flux of energy.

“I see what you’re doing!” Zeref gasped as Lucy stroked his cock rapidly, here eyes glowing blue.

“Do you now?” she smirked taking him into her mouth while Levy held his arms back “I can tell you’re close, I’m gonna make you cum so hard.”

“UGH AHH!” He moaned blowing a load all over her breasts.

“Yes, it’s done.” Lucy smiled as the energy surged yet again.

* * *

 

**Later**

“huh?” Lucy gasped suddenly back in reality, a reality she quickly recognized as happening just before the particle indicted that first started this whole mess.

“Zeref!” she ran out into the hall “levy.”

“I’m here.” The blue haired woman stepped out into the hall “Let’s do this.”

The two quickly got downstairs and stopped the madman before he could tamper with the machine and start the events all over again.

“It’s done.” Lucy sighed punching him out cold.

Suddenly both girls shirts ripped open, bras snapping.

“WHAT?!” Lucy gasped

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future and support the official release.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
